


colours

by aerials



Series: it's always been you [3]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerials/pseuds/aerials
Summary: "Stop it, come on, you wanted me here to paint," Lukas says finally, once he begins to feel slightly sheepish from the constant gaze of the other. He'd never get used to the way Philip looked at him, like a kid on Christmas as if he can't believe all that what he's seeing is real and his.





	

It takes three months from Philips initial move to the upstairs bedroom before he's free to decorate it how he pleases. Gabe and Helen had been adamant about it, promising on many occasions that he could paint it how he liked it, put posters up on the walls and make it feel as much like home as he possibly could. They didn't want Philip to feel like he was a temporary thought, that fostering him was a phase they were going through, that they were serious about having him in the house for as long as he wanted to stay. Though his mother is out of rehab and Philip, in the last few weeks, had been offered the chance to move back in with her, he'd decided that finishing his senior year at Red Hook, with Lukas, was the best thing for him. And, well, Helen and Gabe had been thrilled and it was surprising for Philip to see Helen so happy that he'd decided on staying and thus finally launched the Torrence couple into gear for getting Philip's room fixed up.

So there he was, standing in his empty bedroom, trying to figure out which colour would make him feel most at ease. Helen and Gabe had taken him out to grab a few cans of paint, so he could try each of them in a bid to find the perfect shade and he was thankful for it, considering it was their idea, in fact he was just thankful for them overall. They'd become the most accommodating hosts, allowing Lukas to stay at the weekend and even dressing up the upstairs part of the barn so they could hang out there in private - it had stunned Philip, especially coming from Helen, as it was so easy to assume that she perhaps didn't like him as much as Gabe clearly did. He supposed that with everything they'd gone through with Lukas and Ryan Kane that life was just too damn short and finally, Philip really did see them both as his family.

Whilst waiting for Lukas to arrive, assuming that his blonde counterpart was slaving his way through his final chores so he could head over for the weekend, Philip had painted three swatches on the wall. The three colours he'd chosen were narrowed down with a struggle, that was kind of down to his sheer indecisiveness and he couldn't be sure if his favourite colour would match his overall bedroom vibe.

There was a muted orange, more a sepia tone that he often saw when peeking through the viewfinder of his polaroid camera, it gave a little warmth as his world no longer seemed so grey but was awash with colour and good feelings. Like everything was falling into place. Next to it was a pale grey/blue, a predictable colour for him and a colour that matched what he thought of Tivoli when he first arrived there - before he'd met Lukas and knew what it was like to fall in love and how that could change his whole entire world. It also, as Lukas had pointed out one too many times, matched one too many of the shirts Philip had in his closet and he laughed at the idea that Lukas was right. Finally there was a purple, the type of plum colour that you'd find in the middle of a purple gradient spanning from light to dark. It's pretty and Philip is reminded of pride festivals when he looks at it and how he'd don purple sashes of the same shade and blow whistles, among hoards of people just like him. When he was so proud to just be himself. Philip thinks that maybe one day he could talk Lukas into attending one with him in the city.

Still he can’t decide and he huffs a breath then, uncrossing his arms, realising he did that much too often in any situation really, and pulls his phone from his pocket to text Lukas.

_**Philip  
** Where are you? I can't pick the colour, hurry up._

_**Lukas** _  
_Coming, geez. I even hunted out my overalls ;)_

In the instant Philip's eyes glance over the text, his mind is drawn away from colour swatches and is instead filled with the image of Lukas Waldenbeck in overalls. He's not sure why he's so surprised by the idea that the taller boy even owns overalls, let alone will be wearing them when he shows up, considering after all that Lukas is technically a country boy and Philip knows Lukas always found himself at peace whilst working in the barn. He could express himself there, be himself without fear of anyone hearing him or being judged and Philip can't seem to shake the sudden thought of the blonde, dressed in his overalls, lugging bails of hay and conversing with the turkeys about how cute Philip was at school that day. And really, Philip does try to stifle a laugh by covering his mouth with the back of his hand but the chuckle erupted from him anyway.

"What's so funny?" Came an all too familiar voice from the doorway, startling Philip and causing him to nearly knock over one of the cans of paint he had lined up in front of him on the floor. As he turns there is Lukas, dressed in overalls and his usual flannel shirt, the combination all the more than what Philip had imagined, though he can't help but feel like he's missing something. Perhaps a straw hat to fit that authentic country boy look. Philip allows his eyes to pan down over the others outfit, eyeing him like a vulture as he pulls the taller boy inside the room and circles him a few times. "What are you doing?"

"Admiring," Philip shoots back quickly, deciding that, despite his original pre-conceptions of the outfit, he finds Lukas to be rather hot in it. Like maybe farmer chic is a new thing for him. The blonde feels somewhat sheepish, not used to being watched in such a way and there's a huger in Philip's eyes that Lukas isn't really used to but whatever it is, he kind of enjoys it. 

"Stop it, come on, you wanted me here to paint," Lukas says finally, once he begins to feel slightly sheepish from the constant gaze of the other. He'd never get used to the way Philip looked at him, like a kid on Christmas as if he can't believe all that what he's seeing is real and his. Because really, even without being stamped as boyfriends, Lukas did belong to Philip - the brunette had successfully commandeered his heart, no label, or lack thereof, could change that.

Philip finally stops and turns to the cans of paint on the floor, balanced on top of them are a couple of brushes - one of which he hands off to the blonde - and he stands again to ponder his choice in colours. It shouldn't even be that tough of a choice, there are only three colours but Philip often found that he was largely distracted when Lukas was in his presence which really didn't help his indecisiveness any. Then there's Lukas, stepping ahead of him and dipping his brush into the purple, so Philip follows and dips his into the orange - thinking that maybe the grey is just too dreary for the likes of his bedroom - and he moves to swipe the wall with it.

All Philip wanted was a bigger swatch of colour to judge from but then Lukas' arm is reaching to do the same with his own colour and the pair of them are colliding, or more Philip's brush is painting Lukas' flannel shirt from the blue colour it was to a muted orange and his mouth drops open in utter shock. "What the hell, Philip?" comes Lukas' response, such a knee-jerk reaction to the little accident and Philip half thinks that the blonde is about to backtrack all that progress between them, that he'd be mad at him for something so small again. Philip doesn't really know whether to laugh or apologise, holding enough faith in Lukas to assume that if he were to laugh, Lukas would to but there's still a small part of him that worries. It was hard to push down all they'd gone through when it was something that crept into his dreams, or made him so proud each day to see how far Lukas had come since their beginnings.

But then Lukas is returning the favour, pressing one of his fingers against the bristles of the brush he springs it back to splash an array of purple dots all over Philip's shirt and cheek. The brunette stands with his jaw dropped once more, watching as Lukas falls back, hand on his chest, as he erupts in boisterous laughter. His guard is down, though and Philip takes his chance and quickly as he can, dips his brush to paint a long line down the front of the others overalls. "Oh come on dude, orange isn't my colour," Lukas shoots off but he's still chuckling and Philip feels relieved that the pair of them can mess around with such ease now. Philip couldn't remember the last time the blonde tried to deny his feelings, or that he wasn't straight, things had just been good - almost too good - but Philip tried not to think too much into it and rather enjoy it for what it was. What it was, was very 10 Things I Hate About you as the pair of them became covered in paint before long, just as the couple had similarly in the movie.

Before long Lukas' hair is orange and Philip looks like some kind of Purple Smurf-hybrid and the pair of them are in a bundle on the floor still laughing. It's not exactly how Philip had expected painting his room to go, to be left on the ground in stitches with a warm feeling in his belly and the thought of how this would play out when the pair of them had a place of their own one day. Philip takes the chance to jump, he always took the jump, and kissed Lukas with such passion and with a lack of care on whether or not they got more paint on one another. "You know, we never picked a colour," Philip says when he pulls back, brushing his nose with Lukas' while his hand searches blindly for the others, linking their fingers together and in a way Philip can't help but think that they fit together so well. Like two puzzle pieces, completing one another - it was ironic to think how perfect that was, that they'd gone from a mess of pieces fit into a box, to coming together and being free to be whoever they wanted to be. It just so happened that Lukas wanted to be Philip's and Philip wanted to be Lukas'.

There is a silence, though it's comfortable and it's filled with small gestures like Lukas kissing Philip's knuckles while he ponders what colour the brunette should choose and Philip can't help but think how adorable Lukas is when he's concentrating on something. Even more so when it's something that Philip has asked him, like it's the most pertinent life question in the world and not just 'what colour should Philip Shea paint his new room?'. Soon Lukas is catching Philip's gaze and there's a glint of something in his eye that the brunette can't quite catch onto but it's certainly something quite special when paired with that delightful smile he loves so much. It's a look that says Lukas has figured out the true meaning of life, so sure and confident but really all Lukas has to say is; "Purple," it's simple really and Philip tilts his head in that charming way he does, eyeing Lukas as if to coax him to elaborate. "Brings out the colour in your eyes."

In an instant Philip is smiling, it's wide and bright and for once he doesn't feel smug for having Lukas whipped, he's just happy to hear him say something so damn sweet. He even begins to wonder what has happened to that straight boy he met at a convenience store after school, the same one who shied away from pet names until recent and who had struggled with affection of any kind until there was a chance Philip would have to leave. "You know, I don't want to alarm you," Philip starts, placing a hand on Lukas' arm, looking at him with an almost truly sympathetic expression and Lukas can't help but feel confused. Then again it wouldn't be the first time that he'd said something sweet and be met with a completely unrelated and yet somehow weirdly relevant comment in reply. "That's kind of really gay."

There it was, that weird little statement that pushed the laughter up out of him once again. He didn't mind them of course, he knew Philip appreciated the sweet things that he said - he could see it in the way Philip's eyes lit up, so bright they could damn well light his way home in the dark, he could tell by the smile on his face always so wide and inviting. A silent way of Philip showing how grateful he was for Lukas, not just the small things like how much he'd changed, but just Lukas as a whole. Lukas felt lighter than air, it was easy to feel that way when Philip was always showing him that it was okay to be happy, to be loved and he'd come to realize that he'd take a million of those weird comments so long as it meant he could continue feeling like this for as long as possible.

"Shut up," Lukas finally replies, no witty retort or teasing name, he can't think of a single thing he'd want to say. Though Philip's tone was sarcastic, he's got a damn point and maybe Lukas doesn't really know if he's really, one-hundred-per-cent gay but he's certain that he's at least gay for Philip and, well, that's enough for him, because it's not like he can see himself with anyone else other than Philip for a long time anyway. So instead, Lukas just lets Philip win, for once, and he kisses him with such fervour, not caring if he can't remember to breathe too lost in the way the others lips feel against his own. All the while, any plans for the pair of them decorating, fly completely out of the window. Neither of them mind.

When Lukas shows up a few days later after school, Philip surprises him by dragging him straight to his room and not to their usual spot in the barn. As they step inside, Lukas is surprised to see that the walls are finally painted and he can't help but notice the pure expression of elation painted on Philip's features as he begins to show him around the room. It feels homely, it feels like Philip and to Lukas, the brunette will always feel more like home than any other real tangible place. There's posters on one wall and a few lights here and there but what stands out the most is the collection of polaroids that Philip as stuck on the wall; a collection of the pair of them, Lukas on his own, a few with Gabe and Helen here and there. "Wow," Lukas mutters as he steps forward, taking one last glance around the room, truly impressed by how different it looked compared to a couple of weeks ago when it was a little gloomy and how awkward Philip still seemed to feel without his own little touch on it. Lukas notices the change in Philip, how much more relaxed he seems in the room, like he's no longer scared to knock something over because of anything in the house of his foster parents, this room was inherently his. Lukas also notices those bright eyes, the happiness in them and Lukas was sure he'd never be able to understand how Philip smiled with his eyes but it was one of his favourite things about him. "I was right, the colour purple really does bring out your eyes."


End file.
